In The Navy
by HappyKatcha
Summary: AU- The world is on the brink of war, and the aircraft carrier that houses the Navy's Elite Pilot Unit, with the five top pilots in the Navy, seems to be in its own world until the war comes to it.
1. So It Begins

  
In the Navy  
  
Authors Note: I was scavenging my mind for a story idea and I found this one! I don't know how long it'll last... but I hope it won't be too long! Easy to read, right? Well, uh, feel free to email or IM me. I love to chat. Review when you're done!  
  
Disclaimer: I have no clue why someone would think I'm trying to make money of this story... but yeah! I don't own them  
  
Dedication: To all my friends, both in Canada and Colorado. Glory to the Colonies, man.  
  
------------------  
In the Navy  
------------------  
  
Come on, Heero! The braided boy, Duo Maxwell, yelled as he almost ran up the steep hill. It was mid-June and the kids were only about 8 years old.   
  
Slow down, Duo. I can't run the whole way. Heero Yuy told him, trying to catch up. He wasn't so much out of breath as his muscles were aching.   
  
They'll leave soon! C'mon! Duo stumbled and fell down, scratching his knees and hands. But he just pushed himself up with all the energy of an 8 year old. We gotta see!  
  
He finally reached the top of the hill, bloody and grinning. Heero caught up to him in a few seconds, seeing what Duo wanted to see.  
  
Seagulls flew down from the sky, diving into the water of the harbour. Boats came in and out of the docks, but the main boat the two boys looked at was the biggest one. The big aircraft carrier that was starting to push off from the dock. It was gray, big, covered with white-clad men and women, and airplanes, of course. Both of the boys faces lit up as they watched the boat put out to sea for a routine trip across the Atlantic to Europe.  
  
Duo sighed happily. It's a beauty, huh?  
  
Heero agreed. He leaned on his knees, staring at the carrier. Some day we have to go down to the docks and watch the carrier cast off for real.  
  
Ya know what? Some day we're gonna be on one of them carriers. Duo told him. And we'll be flying one of them planes with the other sailors.  
  
You think so? Heero looked at him.   
  
Duo smiled. I know so.  
  
=-=14 years later=-=  
  
The small crowd of sailors that had gathered cheered him on. They passed around money and watched as Duo stared down the ship.   
  
What do you think, Heero? He said to his friend a few feet away.   
  
I think you're going to get in trouble again. Heero crossed his arms. I'm not involved with this.  
  
500 feet? I'm not really _that _strong! Duo laughed. A man threw it to him. Duo waved to a couple other men down the track. Let's get this shit flying.   
  
Heero sighed and shook his head, a smirk plastered on his face. Duo was the craziest man on the ship, let alone the whole world. When they had turned 21 a year before, the kid had gone around gathering as much alcohol as he could. He was insane, but he was his best friend.  
  
Duo narrowed his eyes. He licked his finger, sticking it up into the air and nodding. Shaking himself loosely, he got ready for the kick off. Duo ignored the laughing and chatting of the men watching him as he got into his stance. He lowered the ball, smiled and hopped and kicked the ball into the air. It flew, piercing the warm Atlantic salt air with its brown pigskin cover.   
  
Duo cheered and raised his hands up into the air. The ball landed with a resounding clank and one man down at the other end raised 5 fingers.  
  
500 feet! Duo cheered more and danced around. Heero chuckled. Pay up! Come on! Duo held out his hand.  
  
That's amazing Duo. Heero chuckled again as the men walked away, leaving Duo with his new money. Duo ran his fingers through it and smelled it.  
  
I got me some extra cash. Duo laughed. He placed an arm around Heero's shoulders as they started walking off. Kids never saw it coming.  
  
You should really stop playing with the all the new kids minds. Heero told him.  
  
Ah, they should have seen it coming. As for me, I got off safe and easy, with some cash on the side.  
  
Lt. Duo Maxwell? Lt. Heero Yuy? A man appeared around a corner. Both Duo and Heero stopped and looked at him.  
  
Duo said.  
  
Come with me. The man turned on his heel and marched off. Duo let go of Heero and ran a hand through his bangs, smirking.  
  
Almost safe and easy...  
  
* * *  
  
Admiral Treize Khushrenada sighed, staring out the window. He had been standing like that for a few minutes now, hands clasped behind his back, watching his men working on deck. It was almost silent, except for the occasional sigh from him. Duo and Heero stood beside each other, at ease, watching their commanders back. Duo didn't dare to make one sound for once.  
  
Admiral Khushrenada, I can expl-- Duo began, but he was silenced by Treize's hand raising.   
  
You amaze me, Maxwell. I can't even see how you got through basic training at Annapolis with that short attention span of yours. Treize said. He turned towards the two men, studying them for a slight second before sitting down. He folded his hands on top of his desk. Why don't you sit down, boys?  
  
Heero nodded, sitting down. Duo hesitated then sat down, crossing his arms. He was never good at being disciplined.   
  
Every time I tell you to stop doing something you do it twice more. I don't understand your mind, but maybe Lieutenant Yuy does. Treize looked at Heero.   
  
No, sir, I never understood Lt. Maxwell's mind, sir. Heero said. He was always the good one out of the two.  
  
Well, you should know by now that coming into this office isn't good for either of you. Yet since I know Lt. Yuy never did anything, or never does, I'll only have to discipline you, Lt. Maxwell.   
  
Duo narrowed his eyes a bit and nodded. Heero smirked and nodded too.  
  
First, give me the money you earned tricking those poor men. Treize held out his hand.  
  
That's my money! Duo cried out. Heero shook his head.  
  
Give it to him, Duo. Heero said. Duo sighed and reluctantly gave the money to his commander.  
  
Good. Second, you're not going on land when we dock tomorrow. Treize told him. Duo's mouth fell open.  
  
I haven't been on solid land for ages! C'mon, Admiral, sir please! I-I-I... I'll do anything! Lemme just kiss the earth for five minutes! Duo begged. Treize shook his head.  
  
I'm sorry, Lt. Maxwell. You have to pay the price of disobeying me again. If you weren't one of the best pilots you would've been on a helicopter home months ago. Treize leaned forward. You won't be suffering your sentence alone, though. Lt. Yuy will be at your side.  
  
Heero said, blinking. He didn't quite comprehend. Duo blinked too.  
  
You two have been chosen as my favourite pilots to show around Colonel Peacecrafts sister around the carrier. She'll be staying here, as a leading politician's daughter, and a diplomat. She'll be observing how this ship works for awhile, until we redock in Europe. Treize informed the two baffled sailors. I believed she's around your age. He smiled at them  
  
Duo grinned. Yes sir! He saluted his officer, jumping to his feet. We'll be ready to do whatever you need, sir!  
  
Yes, sir. Heero stood and saluted too, though he wasn't so keen on the idea of showing Colonel Peacecraft's little sister around the carrier. She was probably as stuck up and snobby as Milliardo Peacecraft and the whole Peacecraft family were notorious of being.  
  
Great. Tomorrow, at noon, be on deck. They will be arriving. Treize said.  
  
Duo asked.  
  
Ah yes, Relena Peacecraft and your new Elite pilot. Treize smiled and waved his hand. You're dismissed.  
  
They couldn't say anymore after the Admiral had dismissed them. Heero and Duo saluted once again, before turning on their heels and heading out silently. Duo ran a hand over his face as he walked down the hall.   
  
New Elite pilot? He asked, looking at Heero. The man beside him shrugged.  
  
I guess they're replacing Matt. Heero gave his guess. After you ran him off the team.  
  
Brock didn't have the guts to run with us. Duo said. He narrowed his eyes. I guess we'll be waiting for awhile to get on land again, huh?  
  
I guess so. Heero agreed, as they walked back to their barracks separate from everyone else's barracks. The barracks for the Elite pilots, their team.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
To Be Continued...  
  



	2. Meet The Girl

  
  
In The Navy  
  
Authors Notes: Doesn't the title make you wanna sing? I couldn't really think of any better of a title... but it does bring a song to heart. Not that these guys will be singing or anything! Maybe Duo... hehe... anyway! I hope you're liking it so far, it's fun to write! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Same ol', same ol'... don't own them  
  
Dedication: To all who have reviewed my stories. Thanks, guys!  
  
-----------------  
In The Navy  
-----------------  
  
Duo pulled his cap down farther over his eyes, shielding the blinding noon light from his eyes. It was so bright and hot he didn't understand why Heero and him had to stand out there until this little diplomats daughter came. But like Admiral Khushrenada had said, she was their age, and no doubt a hottie. That's all that mattered to him.  
  
Heero, on the other hand, was right now hating this. He had been standing at ease for 15 minutes, waiting for the two people they had to escort around the ship. Some new pilot that wanted to join their group, and some frivolous girl that wanted to live near her brother. This was a waste of his time.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye he saw Admiral Khushrenada approaching. Both him and Duo snapped to attention, raising their hands in a salute. The admiral came near them.  
  
At ease, boys. He turned his back to them, look toward shore, hand over his brow, shielding the sun out. They should be here at any moment now. Lady Une?  
  
Yes, sir. The woman who followed him saluted. You could tell they got along very well, since she was always following him and he hadn't fired her very quickly.  
  
Did they call?  
  
Yes, sir. 10 minutes ago, saying that they'd be here soon, sir. She nodded. Treize smiled, clasping his hands behind his back.  
  
Excellent, right on time.  
  
The sun was unbearable. But Duo and Heero had no way of turning it out or going inside. If the had been allowed on the land, they'd be sipping margaritas on the pier. They'd be clad in shorts, with women at their side, waiting on their every need.... or at least this is what Duo thought.  
  
Here they are. Treize said. Duo and Heero snapped to attention again as a blond man came into view over the edge. It was Milliardo Peacecraft, second Admiral in command on this aircraft carrier. Following him were two people.  
  
A girl, carrying a parasol as to keep the sun from her eyes. She wore a soft purple dress, covered with light pink and yellow flowers. It came down to her knee and she barely looked to be 22. Her hair fell just past her shoulders, both sides pulled back at the ear by a barrette. She had blue, blue eyes, but not so icy as her older brothers were.  
  
Behind her was a boy, who looked to be very young. He looked feminine too, a little thin. His face was pale and the sun bounced off his skin. His hair was a platinum blond, and his eyes were a sea blue. Almost like the Gulf of Mexico. He wore the standard Navy uniform. Over his shoulder he was holding a standard brown duffel bag, holding all his belongings.  
  
Duo fought to hold back a smirk. The girl was cute, and the boy was amusing. He started to wonder who was going to be the new pilot, the girl looked stronger than the boy did.   
  
Heero gasped silently. Never had he seen a girl much like Second Admiral Peacecraft's younger sister. She didn't look at all snobby, her face was so kind and so pretty and unblemished. She seemed to radiate.  
  
Treize went and shook his hand.   
  
Admiral, sir. He nodded. Milliardo looked to his sister. Admiral Khushrenada, I'd like you to meet my younger sister, Relena Peacecraft. Relena, meet First Admiral Treize Khushrenada.  
  
Treize smiled. He took her hand and kissed the top of it. Heero thought he saw just a little flinch in her calm face.  
  
It's nice to meet you, Admiral. Relena spoke for the first time. Heero was struck by her beautiful voice. It seemed to sing. Duo, on the other hand, didn't feel at all mesmerized. She had a nice figure, but that was all he cared to like about her.  
  
Treize continued. I would like you to meet my favourite pilots, Lt. Heero Yuy and Lt. Duo Maxwell. Treize turned to them. Duo and Heero saluted automatically.  
  
Relena looked at the two and smiled.   
  
These two will be showing you around the ship. Treize told her. Relena nodded. Both of you.  
  
Duo eyed the blond guy behind Relena. He looked at Duo then looked quickly away, not wanting to keep contact with his indigo eyes.  
  
Relena, if you don't want them to show you around, I'll be glad to. Milliardo Peacecraft jumped quickly in. Relena shook her head, blond locks brushing against her back.  
  
That'll be alright, Milliardo. I'm sure you have your things to do. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. And anyway, Relena looked at Heero. He locked eyes with her then looked away quickly. I'm sure these two would love to have my company.  
  
Listen to the girl, Milliardo. She knows what she's talking about. Treize said. You know what to do, Yuy, Maxwell. Have a good time. He saluted when they saluted and started walking off, Milliardo following suite, then Lady Une.  
  
Relena looked at Heero and Duo. Folding up her parasol, she grabbed her left arm across her upper stomach. She looked between the two men there, standing at attention.  
  
At ease? She tried. Both of them fell into their at ease positions. Silence. Relena smiled. Do either of you talk?  
  
Duo chuckled. I do, but Heero here doesn't talk much. Duo relaxed and stepped forward, offering his hand. I'm Duo Maxwell, Miss Peacecraft. I don't kiss hands like the admiral there.  
  
I don't like people kissing hands. Relena answered, shaking his hand. You can call me Relena.  
  
Only if you call me Duo. Duo grinned. Relena smiled at him.  
  
Great idea. Relena turned to Heero. Does he shake hands?  
  
Duo said. Other times he bites.  
  
Heero held out his hand. I'm Heero Yuy. I don't bite and I can talk for myself. He glared at Duo. Relena smiled and shook his hand, blushing just a bit. Heero withdrew his hand and moved to the blond boy behind Relena, saluting him.  
  
He saluted back. What's your name, soldier? Heero asked.   
  
Lt. Quatre Raberba Winner. He answered. Duo crossed his arms.  
  
Using our middle names now, huh?   
  
Quatre averted his eyes from Duo again, unsure of what to say. Heero shook his head. Ignore him, he likes giving the new pilots a bad time. Welcome to the Elite group, Quatre. I hope you like it here.  
  
I hope I do too. I've never lived on an aircraft carrier. He told him. Heero nodded.  
  
Welcome, then, to your new home. Heero turned around to face the vast field of their carrier. Shall we? Without waiting for an answer, he started walking. Duo shook his head and followed, along with Relena and Quatre. It was going to be a long afternoon.  
  
* * *  
  
Duo had decided to spend 20 minutes on his plane, showing both Relena and Quatre the works of the machine. It took Heero 15 of those 20 minutes to persuade Duo to unglue himself from the plane and show everyone around the rest of the carrier. Duo's argument was that they were interested in this sort of stuff, eve if Quatre was mildly interested in the plane. He had flown these before.  
  
Relena, however, wasn't paying any attention to Duo and his lecture on how the plane flies. She was more interested in the man who was standing a few feet in front of her. Heero Yuy... he was a handsome man. Stone cold, dark blue eyes... dark brown hair. Perfectly sculptured body. And that white Navy uniform made it seem even better.   
  
Heero, even as he tried to coax Duo away from the planes, he was aware of someones eyes on his back. Back or his butt... And the only person behind him was that Relena Peacecraft. She was pretty, and she sounded smart. No, he couldn't think of her like that. She was a diplomats daughter, and the sister of Second Admiral Milliardo Peacecraft. She was definitely off limits.  
  
Down that hall are the women's barracks. Duo said, pointing down one hall as they continued their tour. Down the other are the men's barracks. But none of us sleep there.  
  
Quatre asked.   
  
The Elite pilots get our own barracks. Heero explained. I could bring you to them, you've seen most of the ship already.  
  
Duo exclaimed. Everyone looked at him oddly. I mean... no! Someone needs to take Miss Peacecraft to her room. I'll take Quatre. Duo grabbed Quatre's bicep, winked at Heero and started speed walking down the hall.   
  
Heero said, but it was too late. He sighed, watching Duo disappear, then looked around at Relena. She smiled sweetly at him.   
  
Shall we? She mimicked. Heero nodded.  
  
Right this way, miss. Heero hurried past her, hurrying down the hall. He started to plot his revenge on Duo Maxwell.   
  
They were silent until they reached her room. Heero stood at the door, waiting for her to excuse him.  
  
This is my room? Relena asked, looking into the room. Heero nodded.  
  
Your bags should be in there. Heero said.   
  
Relena turned to Heero and smiled.   
  
It's my job. Heero told her. Relena nodded.  
  
I'll see you later. Relena said, going into the room and shutting the door. Heero let out a breath.  
  
Yeah, later. Heero rubbed his brow as he started back to his barracks.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
To Be Continued...


	3. Such A Sweet Thing

  
In The Navy  
  
Authors Notes: I'm right now listening to The Beatles, which can calm your nerves. I'm a little mad at fanfiction.net right now, because they took off a story with no warning. I don't even have a copy of it! And that was my most popular story too... *growl* But what can you do except get mad? They have the master control, huh? They are getting way too corporate... like Blues Clues...  
  
On a lighter note! Chapter 3, a wonderful and enjoyable time... uh, yeah, sorry. I hope you all are enjoying this story. I'm having fun writing and plotting it. Thanks for reading!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, The Beatles or Blues Clues... man, I should stop mentioning things I don't own.   
  
Dedication: To all the authors that have had their stories taken off, but still keep writing. You guys rule.  
  
-----------------  
In The Navy  
-----------------  
  
Her blue eyes glittered as she giggled, pulling the man after her. Her black hair moved from the speed that they were practically running at. But Duo Maxwell didn't mind. This was his time.  
  
Her name was Hilde Schbeiker. She had arrived on the carrier a few months back with the rest of the new kids. She was petite, only 21, and very sexy. At least to Duo. Blue eyes, black hair and a laugh that could kill. Duo met her that first week, she ran into him and almost giving him a concussion. After that incident, they had gone together on and off. They weren't really an item.  
  
In here. Hilde whispered as she pulled Duo into a room. It was dark when she shut the door, but she flipped the light switch soon after. The room held a couple beds and a couple desks. It was a typical room in the women's barracks.  
  
Duo chuckled as she grabbed him and gave him a steamy kiss. You sure noone will come in? He asked.  
  
Hilde grinned, pushing Duo onto her bed. She crawled onto him and straddled his waist, leaning down to give him more kisses.  
  
Duo wasn't about to object, but he didn't want to get caught. Especially by a higher officer. Noone was allowed to have a relationship with anyone on the ship, a love relationship. Not that it didn't happen. But if someone was caught, they could get kicked off the ship. And it was even worse if an officer, Duo, was going around with an enlisted woman, Hilde.  
  
They froze for a second as footsteps were heard outside the door. But then they passed and they kept going.  
  
You haven't talked to me in a week. Hilde said, unbuttoning Duo's shirt.   
  
I've been busy. Duo answered, pulling her down for another kiss. Hilde giggled as he flipped her onto her back, laying on top of her. Sorry, babe.  
  
Don't let it happen again, soldier. Hilde kissed his lips.   
  
I never get time. Duo started to unbutton her blouse. It's hard being me.  
  
Oh, I know. Hilde kissed his neck.   
  
But I finally got time to be with you. Duo lowered his lips to hers once again.  
  
Then an alarm sounded. It was a slow, beeping sound. Calling for whoever it was calling for. Duo tried to ignore it but it kept going. Hilde stopped kissing the man on top of her and looked into his indigo eyes.  
  
You have to go. She said, sighing. Duo shook his head.  
  
I can ignore it, don't worry. Duo told her. Just ignore it. He began to lower his lips to hers again. Hilde stopped him, pressing her finger to his mouth.  
  
Go. You'll be in trouble if you don't. Hilde said. Duo sighed and nodded, rolling off the woman and standing up. He started to button his shirt quickly.  
  
I'm sorry. He said. Hilde shook her head, pushing herself up on her elbow and pointing at the door. Duo nodded and apologized with his eyes once again. He left as fast as he could.  
  
Hilde sighed and fell back on the bed, covering her face with her hands.  
  
* * *   
  
8 minutes and 46 seconds. Treize said as he paced in front of the five men as his Elite Pilot Unit. Behind him, standing at attention too, were his 3 highest officials. Milliardo Peacecraft, Lucrezia Noin and Anne Une. 8 fucking minutes and 46 fucking seconds!! Treize threw down the stop watch in his hand.  
  
Duo winced. It was probably his fault, too. Though he was as slow as the rest. Except, maybe, the wonderful Lt. Wufei Chang, who seemed to be able to apparate anywhere he pleased.  
  
You call yourselves soldiers?! Treize yelled in his rage. Huh? We'd all be dead if someone were attacking us, because you're all so slow! This ship is made so that, wherever you are, you can get here quickly! You five were chosen as my Elite Unit and you're the slowest damn pilots on this ship. He stopped and shook his head. I can understand Lt. Winner's difficulty in getting here, and that would only be the faults of Lt. Maxwell and Lt. Yuy, for not showing him properly around the ship.  
  
Duo opened his mouth to comment but quickly shut it. Anything he would say would end with certain misery. Admiral Khushrenada was not a force to be reckoned with.   
  
Anything to say, Maxwell? Treize had seen him. The admiral moved to stand in front of his face. Hm? Anything to say? Where were you, lieutenant? Where were you when you heard your signal?  
  
I was in the mess hall getting some food to eat, sir. Duo lied. That was always his lie when he was with Hilde. He was always eating.  
  
Eating? Is food more important than your life? Than the lives of the thousands of people on this ship? Treize's eyes flashed with anger. He started pacing again. I have no clue how to punish you! You must all think this is a game! But you have no idea how close we are all to war! And you sit around, playing cards, laughing, eating. Treize shot a glare to Duo. The man gulped.  
  
Maybe they could run laps, admiral? Second Admiral Peacecraft suggested. Treize looked at his second, then at the five men.  
  
Laps... we haven't done laps in a long while now! Treize looked up at the sky. And we'll be expecting rain soon enough. Excellent. How many laps?  
  
10, sir? Milliardo Peacecraft suggested. All of the men winced.   
  
10 it is! Treize turned to the five men. Here you go, Elite Pilot Unit. This is what happens when you mess with me and my ship. Go! He pointed. The five men saluted and started to run, just as the clouds broke and let rain fall down.  
  
* * *  
  
They all piled into their room, dripping wet and exhausted. Duo immediately fell onto the couch, closing his eyes and panting, still out of breath from the laps they had to do. Heero fell into a chair at the table with the other four men.   
  
It's all Maxwell's fault. Lt. Wufei Chang growled. Duo lifted his head.  
  
You were just as late as I was, idiot. Duo's head fell back. Wufei moved to attack him, but Lt. Trowa Barton placed his hand on the mans arm, to calm him. Wufei nodded and sat back.   
  
Maybe we could play a relaxing game of cards. Quatre suggested after a long silence. Everyone turned their heads to him. He shrugged. It was just a suggestion.  
  
Playing cards with us will never be relaxing. Trowa told him. But I suppose we could play.  
  
Duo jumped over the couch, pulling up a chair and throwing a deck of cards on the table. He stretched his arms and hands, stretched his neck and grinned. Wufei grumbled, starting to deal the cards. Heero sighed and picked up his cards.  
  
What are we playing? Quatre asked. Duo chuckled and looked around the table, then at Quatre.  
  
What else? He grinned even more. Strip poker!  
  
Quatre choked out. Wufei smirked.   
  
We played a game once, Duo began. And I won. I won what will be known as the... the right to always choose the card game. It was a risky bet, and these poor men have suffered ever since!  
  
It's only been a month, idiot. Wufei told him. And we've played cards 3 times since then.  
  
As you can see, they're still really sad about it. Duo chuckled. Let the games begin.  
  
* * *  
  
The storm had blown over soon after the men were done their laps. The ship's people continued like any normal day, working on aircraft's and cleaning the deck. Puddles of water lay here and there, but the whole cement surface had a glossy shine to it as it reflected the suns clean rays.  
  
Relena had listened to the storm and waited for it to pass. There had been nothing to do in the last few days except sit around, or go to dinner with the officers. Her brother insisted on watching her every move. It was a lonely time on the ship.  
  
Now she wandered on deck to take advantage of the sun. Relena shielded her eyes from the sudden burst of light. When her eyes adjusted she saw the men and women dashing around the deck, doing what their jobs required of them. She smiled slightly as a cool breeze drifted past her. It had a nice, after rain, feel.   
  
Relena noticed something glimmer on the deck. She blinked and head towards it. Picking it up, she noticed that it was an I.D.  
  
The name on it was Lieutenant Heero Yuy. It said his information, including looks and birthdate. The picture was of a slightly younger Heero Yuy, yet he still looked the same. He didn't even smile in this picture.  
  
I should bring it back to him. Relena said to herself, standing straight and looking around. She remembered Duo telling them where the Elite Pilot's had their rooms. Nodding, Relena started towards the room.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
To Be Continued...


End file.
